Quickie
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Je soupire en le regardant. Ce type odieux, mais hyper sexy. Ce type dont je rêve chaque nuit. Celui dont je meurs d'envie. Levi Ackerman, mon patron. / SMUT / ATTENTION AU RATING CA PARLE DE FESSES! / PWP


Hello!

Me again ouo)/

Alors voilà un autre Ereri! Eren et Levi appartiennent à Isayama, et à personne d'autre!

Ceci est un AU-candy shop! 'Fin, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça vu qu'il n'y a pas de plot, juste un passage un peu chaud, haha!

Je ne gagne rien en publiant ceci!

* * *

Je soupire en le regardant. Ce type odieux, mais hyper sexy. Ce type dont je rêve chaque nuit. Celui dont je meurs d'envie. Levi Ackerman, mon patron. J'ai du mal à garder ma contenance quand je le vois. Je n'ai qu'une envie quand il me serre la main le matin, c'est de le tirer à moi pour l'embrasser et l'attraper par les hanches pour le coller à moi. Je sens ma pression sanguine augmenter.

« Eren ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui Armin, pourquoi ? » Mon ami semble inquiet.

« Pour rien. Juste, par contre, évite le regard de braise en faisant une gorge profonde à ton sucre d'orge tout en regardant Levi. Je dis juste ça comme ça, mais tu fais comme tu veux, hein. Mais j'ai pas envie d'apprendre qu'on a retrouvé ton corps. »

« T'es sûr qu'on le retrouvera, avec lui ? » Nous rions.

« Au boulot au lieu de discuter, messieurs ! » Oh que j'aime ce ton autoritaire et cette voix profonde ! Eren, on se calme.

« Mais monsieur Ackerman, nous sommes en pause. » Il finit par s'en aller et je ne puis m'empêcher de regarder son fessier impeccablement musclé. On fréquente la même salle de sport lui et moi, mais j'évite toujours de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui au même moment quand il se change, je voudrais pas que mon corps manifeste 'sa joie' de le voir.

Je m'excuse auprès d'Armin et prétexte aller fumer une clope dans mon endroit secret à l'abri des regards. Endroit où il m'arrive parfois d'évacuer la pression. Avant que je n'aie pu attraper mon téléphone, je me fais plaquer au mur par plus petit que moi mais avec une force de bœuf ! J'essaie de choper mon portable pour voir qui c'est vu qu'il fait sombre.

« Un geste brusque, Yaeger et on retrouvera pas ton corps. » Levi. Je pensais que j'étais le seul à me planquer là.

J'essaie de me dégager mais sa prise est trop forte. Il allume la lampe torche de son smartphone. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard chez lui. Il se colle à moi et m'embrasse assez violemment en attrapant mes fesses. Il sourit contre mes lèvres.

« Monsieur Ackerman. Mais que fai.. »

« Levi. Appelle-moi Levi. » Il s'attaque à mon cou, je suis parcouru de frissons. Il caresse mon entre-jambes et écarte mes cuisses avec son genou. J'essaie de le repousser. C'est pas bon. C'est mon boss.

« Levi… On ne devrait pas... »

« Tu ne veux pas passer un bon moment ? Ne crois pas que j'ai pas vu tes regards enflammés, gamin, ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas avec tes sucres d'orge que tu suces intensément. Ça sera pris sur ton salaire, d'ailleurs ! Ça appartient au magasin. »

Je tente un mouvement vers lui, pour l'embrasser mais il baisse la tête pour baiser mes pectoraux, je le vois s'agenouiller, il s'attaque à mon ventre. Ses lèvres diffusent une espèce de chaleur en moi qui s'étend comme un feu de forêt. Il se relève et défait ma ceinture puis mon pantalon et il glisse sa main dans mon caleçon. Un long frisson intense me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Je gémis.

« Regarde-moi, Eren. Je veux voir ton visage quand je te ferai du bien. » Il m'embrasse de nouveau, j'ai l'impression qu'il me marque au fer rouge de ses lèvres impatientes et avides. Il amorce un mouvement assez rapide qui me fait me tortiller. Je sens un sourire se dessiner contre ma bouche.

Je me cambre sous les caresses de Levi. Ma tête part vers l'arrière mais je sens son regard sur moi. Il lèche ma pomme d'Adam et parsème mon cou de petits baisers papillons. Il accélère et mes râles se font plus bruyants.

« Crie mon nom, Eren. »

« Le.. Vi... » A ce moment précis, je me fiche éperdument si quelqu'un nous trouve. Je suis complètement débraillé, la main de mon patron me rend fou, ses lèvres me donnent la fièvre.

« Plus fort. »

« LevIIII »

De ma main libre, je défais comme je peux son pantalon pour le toucher. Je veux lui faire autant de bien qu'il m'en fait. Il serre un peu son étreinte autour de ma verge sous la surprise, mais il se détend presque tout de suite. Je l'entends gémir dans notre baiser et j'ai envie de lui donner plus. Je retire sa main et me mets à genoux.

Je fais glisser son vêtement et son sous-vêtement à ses chevilles. Je le prends en bouche en appuyant sur ses fesses pour bien le sentir en moi.

« Si tu comptes faire ça, fais ça bien. » Je lèche son gland humide. Il bouge les hanches sous mes coups de langue. L'entendre gémir et le voir dans cet état, ça me rend dingue.

« Fais-moi perdre l'esprit. » Je le prends presque tout entier dans ma bouche et il appuie sur ma tête en donnant de très légers coups de bassin.

« Touche-toi. » Je m'exécute, je gémis contre son pénis. Je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Ses doigts se referment dans mes cheveux. Je lui fais une gorge profonde, et il crie mon nom. Il se retire de ma bouche, je me lève et l'attire à moi. Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. J'imprime un rapide mouvement sur son sexe gorgé de désir. Le voir se tordre comme ça, le sentir s'accrocher à moi, ça me donne envie de le prendre.

Il m'attire à lui au sol. Ses joues sont rougies, il a le regard voilé. Il tremble un peu. Je remue mes hanches contre lui tout en appuyant mon corps contre le sien. Il s'accroche à mon dos. Je l'entends jurer et soupirer mon nom dans le creux de mon oreille. Le son de sa voix et cette vision de lui dans cet état suffit à me faire venir sur nos deux ventres. Il me suit peu après. On se regarde un instant, essoufflés. Je crois que nos vêtements sont bons pour la lessive. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et regarde ma chemise qui est bonne pour le lavage, en effet.

« Ta pause est terminée, retourne travailler après t'être changé. » Je retire mon haut d'uniforme et me retrouve torse nu face à lui qui me scrute avec intérêt et un peu d'envie, je crois. Je file au vestiaire pour enfiler mon tee-shirt. Je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et une bouche embrasser entre mes omoplates.

« Je t'attends à la fermeture. Ne sois pas en retard. Et tu passes la nuit chez moi. Ce n'est pas une question. »

C'est, avec un grand sourire, que je retourne bosser. La nuit semble pleine de promesses !

* * *

FIN!

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésite pas à me laisser un petit quelque chose pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non ouo)/


End file.
